Ces quatre gars-là
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Parce que, oui, peut-être qu'ils sont un peu – beaucoup – bizarres, ces quatre gars qu'on dirait tout droit sortis d'une série B de la fin des années 80, mais ils sont quand même drôlement sympas, bien plus que les hommes que Penny a comptés dans sa vie jusqu'à présent.


**A/N : réponse au thème "Karaoké" pour bingo-fr. Prend place juste après la fin du pilote, quand Wolowitz propose un karaoké.**

* * *

Le morceau se termine et Penny peut entendre le restaurant tout entier soupirer de soulagement. Elle imiterait bien tous ces gens si elle n'était pas occupée à essuyer les larmes de rire qui ont commencé à rouler sur ses joues à l'instant même où Wolowitz – Howard, si elle se souvient bien – a commencé à chanter. Il faut dire qu'avec ses vêtements plus rouges que ceux du petit chaperon (sans oublier la boucle de ceinture Nintendo) et sa tête d'ahuri, il est déjà ridicule la bouche fermée. Lancez un karaoké dans l'équation, et Penny ne répond plus de rien.

Si elle avait avant de s'installer dans son nouvel appartement que ses voisins et leurs amis seraient ces gars étranges, elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant. Peut-être que le loyer est effectivement hors de ses moyens, mais comme elle l'a constaté bien trop souvent à Omaha, un bon voisinage n'a pas de prix.

Wolowitz les rejoint à leur table et l'Indien – Raj, n'est-ce pas ? – murmure quelque chose dans son oreille qui les fait rire tous les deux. Un drôle de phénomène, ce gars-là. C'est bien la première fois que Penny rencontre quelqu'un qui ne peut pas parler aux femmes (enfin, il y a bien eu le petit Dennis Cornwall quand elle avait six ans, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle alors elle n'est pas sûre que ça compte). C'est dommage, parce qu'il a l'air très sympa – et moins pressant que Wolowitz, parce que Penny est à 99% sûre que la main qui vient de se poser sur sa cuisse est celle de Howard.

Un coup de poing sur la main en question plus tard, Penny décide de pousser la chansonnette à son tour. Un vieux tube des années 80 que tout le monde dans la salle connait, sauf les quatre geeks de l'appartement 4A. Ils la regardent un peu étrangement, une lueur presque respectueuse dans les yeux. Apparemment, on peut tout connaître de l'univers et de sa physique mais s'impressionner de voir une blonde chanter du Kylie Minogue.

Enfin, s'impressionner… sauf si on s'appelle Sheldon Cooper, apparemment. Il a l'air de passablement s'ennuyer. Penny n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler, évidemment –_ a priori_, c'est plutôt son ami Leonard qui fait office d'ambassadeur pour les deux – mais on dirait bien un sacré phénomène, ce gars-là. Complètement hors des réalités – encore plus que ses amis, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Un peu vexant aussi, mais Penny a comme l'impression qu'il est comme cela avec tout le monde et qu'au final, ça ne sert peut-être à rien de s'agacer de ses sautes d'humeur – même si elle se demande franchement comment Leonard peut vivre au quotidien avec quelqu'un comme Sheldon.

Leonard… il a l'air vraiment sympa, et Penny a l'impression que c'est peut-être le plus normal d'entre les quatre. Bien sûr, il est un peu étrange lui aussi, il aime des trucs tellement obscurs qu'elle n'est pas sure que quiconque en dehors de lui, Sheldon, Howard et Raj en aie jamais entendu parler, et Penny doute qu'il ait jamais été dans une relation avec une femme, mais il est sympa et puis il est mignon aussi, quand il se met à balbutier devant elle ou qu'il se plie en quatre pour elle. Penny n'est pas bête, elle voit bien l'effet qu'elle lui fait. Et pour une fois, elle n'a même pas envie d'en profiter.

Parce que, oui, peut-être qu'ils sont un peu – beaucoup – bizarres, ces quatre gars qu'on dirait tout droit sortis d'une série B de la fin des années 80, mais ils sont quand même drôlement sympas, bien plus que les hommes que Penny a comptés dans sa vie jusqu'à présent.

Sans oublier – se rappelle-t-elle quand sa chanson est terminée et qu'elle les rejoint à leur table et que Raj ne la regarde pas, que Wolowitz la regarde trop, que Sheldon la regarde comme si elle était un extra-terrestre et que Leonard la regarde avec un œil humide – qu'ils sont absolument hilarants et que Penny a bien besoin de rire de temps en temps.


End file.
